Hunter Killer
"Hunter Killer" is the third mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player takes on the role of Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook, as he and his squad infiltrate a Russian Oscar II-class SSGN and launch the boat's cruise missiles against their own fleet to cripple it. Later, the player and other team members make their escape from the submarine on Zodiac watercraft as the launched missiles begin to bombard the Russian ships in the area, before escaping in a CH-46 Sea Knight. Characters *Derek "Frost" Westbrook (playable) *Sandman *Grinch *Truck *SEAL Leader Plot The level begins with Frost and Sandman together with their team of Deltas, swimming through the submerged Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and into New York Harbor by using Diver Propulsion Vehicles (DPV). There they rendezvous with a team of SEALs, and continue toward their objective. The depths of the harbor are filled with mines and the player is instructed to navigate around them using a mine imaging sonar device on the player's DPV. After successfully passing through the minefield, the team then plants charges on an enemy submarine. The charges detonate and the submarine is forced to surface, allowing the team to board. Frost and Sandman enter through the sub's access hatch and fight their way through the submarine and up to the bridge. The two of them breach the bridge, killing all the sailors within and their commading officer (possibly captain). From the bridge, Frost and Sandman are able to launch the Russian's missiles against their own fleet. Frost and Sandman then board a Zodiac watercraft that the SEALs have put in place, and make their escape as the battle for New York Harbor rages around them. They are then extracted by a CH-46 Sea Knight and are flown away from Manhattan. Video Walkthrough MMKgz40TkTw Weapon Loadout Intel 6. Once inside the submarine, be on the lookout for a room that includes a few bunk beds. Walk to the last one, then look in the corner for the intel. 7. On the second floor of the submarine, the intel is in the fuel tank room located just before breaching the missile control room. All of the enemies in this room have laser targeting on their guns so it is hard to miss. Get up on the scaffolding to grab the intel. center Intel locations Gallery Sandman cutting grate Hunter Killer MW3.png|Sandman opens the grate Frost breaking grate open Hunter Killer MW3.png|Frost breaks the grate Brooklyn Battery tunnel submerged Hunter Killer MW3.png|The submarine submerges to surface Drowned civilian Hunter Killer MW3.png|A drowned civilian Planting explosive on submarine Hunter Killer MW3.png|Frost planting a mine on the Russian submarine Downtown Manhattan 1st person pov Hunter Killer MW3.png|Frost and the squad submerges on the Brooklyn Battery tunnel Frost taking off diving mask Hunter Killer MW3.png|Frost takes off his diving mask Russian submarine crew extingushing fire Hunter Killer MW3.png|A Russian submarine crew attempts to extinguish the fire Frost catching missile key Hunter Killer MW3.png|Frost and Sandman launches the rockets Boat chase and destroyed carrier Hunter Killer MW3.png|The boat chase Battle for NY lower manhattan shot Hunter Killer MW3.jpg|The aftermath of the rocket launch Dead officer MW3.jpg|A dead Russian officer, presumably the commander of the sub Transcript Achievements/Trophies Wet Work (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Hunter Killer" on any difficulty. The Big Apple (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Black Tuesday" and "Hunter Killer" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *The New World Trade Center Buildings (Including the ) can be seen in the skyline. **The Freedom Tower looks different in the trailers than it does in the game. *The Statue of Liberty is visible in the level, in the distance, surprisingly intact despite the chaos of the battle. *In the submarine, on the bunk bed, there is a magazine called "Gossip and Lies", which has a picture of General Shepherd, titled "Shepherd in Trouble". *If the player stays on top of the submarine too long, a Hind will come and kill them. *There is no Assault Rifle in this level, only SMG, Shotgun and Handgun are avaiable. *There is a gas tanker in the tunnel that says Schoefield and Condry, a reference to the Sledgehammer Games employees. *In the tunnel there is graffiti that says "Sledgehammer", a reference to Sledgehammer Games. *When being rammed by the Russian PT Boat near the sinking [[U.S.S. Nimitz|USS Nimitz]], the player must destroy the Russian Mines on the Russian PT Boat as soon as possible, otherwise, the player will be late to catch up with Truck's Zodiac, and the mission will be failed. *When the player controls the Zodiac, Sandman's shooting and changing shooting direction is reused from Price in "Endgame" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *On the loading screen before the mission, the graphics refer to F-15 Eagles dropping JDAM bombs but the subtitles say that the pilots are flying F-22s. Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Delta Force